Humiliate Me (Until You're Through) - MAJOR HIATUS
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Byakuya has been missing for a while now and Rukia believes he was kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo. At her request, Ichigo goes there and finds that not only was Rukia right, but a lot has been done to the Squad 6 captain that no one should ever endure. Used as a punching bag and experiment fodder, can they fix a man so broken? tortured/mpreg!Byakuya, NO YAOI, slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**anyone remember REACTION? this will kinda be like that but not at the same time. hopefully. anyway, if anyone remembered LOST that i tried to do a while back, then you'll see where this is going.**

* * *

 **+Rukia+**

Another Hollow fell and disintegrated as Renji and I came back to the ground. I looked over at him as he looked around for more Hollows. He looked odd in the captain's haori but he had taken it begrudgingly due to the circumstances.

"Well, I don't see anymore Hollows about. I think this section is cleared."

"Yeah, I think so too… and as usual, not even a clue about Nii-sama."

I could tell that Renji didn't really know what to do about the situation. Nii-sama had suddenly disappeared one day, leaving behind his haori and Senbonzakura. We were under the impression that he was kidnapped, but at first it was hard for us to even think that. I mean, after all, Nii-sama is such a skilled captain so how could something so menial as him being kidnapped even be a thought? But after months and months of searching, the Head Captain called off the search and decided to make Renji the captain of Squad 6 until Byakuya was found or confirmed dead.

I didn't believe he was dead due to the fact that Senbonzakura was completely intact. If he had died, the sword would be gone; but it just sat there in the corner of Renji's office in the barracks, waiting for its master to come home and wield it again. Sometimes I would hold it and just stare, wondering where in the world my brother could have gone.

"I don't think Hollows this low on the scale would have any information about Byakuya anyway, Rukia. What makes you so sure that it's Hollows we need to get the information from anyway?"

"I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that that's where we should be looking. I think I may petition the Head Captain about going to Hueco Mundo again."

Renji made a face at me. "Rukia, it's dangerous there. He's not going to let you go alone. Besides, Aizen is gone and the only threats we have from there are the lesser Hollows. None of the Arrancars left have tried to come at us."

"Isn't that a crucial point? The fact that those Arrancars are still there and yet none of them have tried to avenge Aizen? He was their leader and the one who helped make them full Arrancars."

"Many of them told us how they only followed Aizen because he told them he would give them a piece of the world he wanted to create. When we captured him and they realized there was nothing left to get, they just accepted Los Noches as their victory and have nothing to do with us. We don't go in and mess with them in Hueco Mundo and they don't mess with us here. They have nothing to gain from doing so."

"Or they are preoccupied with something they've already done."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that they have Nii-sama and that's why they haven't been doing anything to us. They have been preoccupied with him, doing who knows what to him. I just… I have this feeling in my stomach."

Renji put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Rukia, we will find him. I promise."

I know he meant well but so far, it didn't seem like I was getting anywhere. If Renji wouldn't help me and if the Head Captain wouldn't allow me to go to Hueco Mundo myself, then maybe someone else I knew _could_.

* * *

 **+Ichigo+**

"Ichi-nii! Wait up!"

I looked back at Karin as she ran to me and then pushed me hard when she got close.

"I thought you said you were going to teach me how to do shunpo, not run away from me." She growled.

"That was me teaching you shunpo."

Karin growled and I laughed. Ever since it was discovered that I was mixture of all four counterparts of our world, the Head Captain believed that I shouldn't return to the World of the Living in my human form anymore. He said that my powers were too much for it to handle. But, he allowed me to use a special gigai provided by Urahara to visit and also to help Karin with her rising spiritual pressure. Ukitake let her have a Soul Reaper badge and now she was a Substitute Soul Reaper like I used to be. In all honesty, I think I still _am_ a Substitute Soul Reaper but instead of being called that, I think I'm more of an 'on call' type. I don't fall under the Soul Society due to the circumstances so…

"Why can't I just go to the academy for a bit and learn how to try and harness my zanpakuto spirit?" Karin asked, waving her asauchi around.

"Because Dad said you had to finish regular school before you moved on."

Karin made a face. "The way you say that makes it seem like I'm already a ghost and that's what's holding me back. I mean, you never finished school and that's what your career is, being a Soul Reaper."

I smiled nervously. "I would have rather had more time to be myself than get caught up in this mess. I tried to stay as normal as I could until Rukia came, but you know the story. Either way, graduating and being with my friends until the end would have been a better way for me to end my human existence than the way it happened. But it happened and here we are. The only good thing about this is that I'm more of a freelancer, so I'm not bound by some of the stuff the others are."

"Like teaching me."

"Exactly."

"Ichigo!"

I turned and saw Rukia on a rooftop waving at me.

"I'll be right back."

Karin looked mad but she let me go and see what Rukia needed.

* * *

I landed next to Rukia on the rooftop and she smiled at me.

"How's Karin doing?"

"She's getting the hang of it. She wants to be like me but Dad said she had to finish normal school first before she did anything with this."

"Does she _want_ to do this?"

"She thinks it's exciting now that she understands what's going on but I really would prefer her not to do this. I mean, I've told you plenty of times how I wish I had never known about this world."

"Yeah…"

"What brings you here?"

Rukia didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at the ground. I waited patiently until she was ready to speak.

"I don't think I ever told you but… Nii-sama has been missing for a few months now."

"Missing?"

"Yeah…"

"If it's just a few months then maybe he's on a secret mission."

"No, it's not like that. One minute he was there and the next, he was gone. It's been almost a year since he's been gone and the Head Captain is starting to give up hope."

"A year isn't a few months…" I commented.

Rukia just gave me a look. "The Head Captain called off any search parties that were looking for him and even gave Squad 6 to Renji for him to be temporary captain until Nii-sama gets back."

"Really?"

"What's even stranger is that Nii-sama didn't take Senbonzakura with him. That's why Renji and I think that he was kidnapped or something."

"Kidnapped? Who would kidnap that guy?" I said with a frown.

I mean, I know Byakuya was pretty strong and powerful but other than that, he was a big stick in the mud.

"I don't know, but he's not safe… I feel it in the pit of my stomach."

"Why didn't you say anything to me before? I would have tried to look for him."

"That's what I want your help with now."

"Sure, I'll do what I can."

"Since you're not really bound by the laws of the Seireitei, that means you can go to Hueco Mundo whenever you please without having to be yelled at by the Head Captain."

I blinked for a second. "I mean, I guess I can but I'm not that skilled in opening up a Gargantua. I have Hollow powers, not Arrancar ones. Besides, why Hueco Mundo? What would Byakuya be doing in there?"

"It's a place we haven't looked yet and I find it odd that the Arrancars haven't tried anything with the Soul Society. I mean, I get that they kind of stay to themselves but even so, they are our enemies. Even though we defeated Aizen, it doesn't mean that the Arrancars left don't have their own desires."

"That's true, I guess…"

"So will you help me?"

"Sure. After I'm done with Karin, I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you. If you find anything, please don't do anything until you tell me."

"Depends on what I find."

Rukia didn't say anything else and just went away as I frowned after her. I didn't like Byakuya but there was no guarantee that if I found something that I didn't like, that I wasn't going to go and rescue the guy. I mean, he didn't like me either but his sense of justice would _hopefully_ overcome his dislike of me and he'd do the same thing for me. Either way, I have to finish with Karin before I can do anything. Then I'll have to ask Urahara to help me get into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **in regards to settings: it's after the manga ended but going with the original thought that ichigo couldn't go back to the WOTL. instead of the whole fake karakura town arc thing, they got aizen way before that so most of the arrancars are still intact. i mean, what does it matter anymore considering the author did his own flibbettygibbett with his time line and retcon so time and place = WTF they don't matter.**

 **also, if ichigo couldn't return to WOTL, i had often wondered what they were supposed to do with his body. i mean, just go and kill it? idk but i know that urahara would probably have had a special gigai made to harness all the power and stuff. so yeah... and ichigo couldn't conform to SRT life that quick. he'd be like but my fams... and get the SSR of karakura town or some shit...** **anyway, enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**creative liberties in regards to some characters whereabouts for post-manga for obvs reasons. and i think i mentioned this before but the whole aizen thing never happened so... yeah... enjoy!**

* * *

"Hueco Mundo? What do you need to do over there?" Urahara asked.

"Apparently, Byakuya's been missing for a few months and no one can seem to find him. Rukia asked if I could go to Hueco Mundo and check it out since the Head Captain won't let them go in there."

"Ah, I see. Well, sure, I can let you in. It'll be a bit before I can set up the right gateway." He said, taking off his hat.

I shivered a little like I always did when I saw Urahara without the shadow of his brim hat. Since the Sternritter invasion, Urahara had been blinded by Askin and although his zanpakuto stitched him back together again, his eyesight was still lost. I often wondered how the man maneuvered around his shop with blind eyes.

Then again, Tousen had done a lot with his blindness if I remember correctly.

"How was practice sessions with Karin?" Urahara asked.

"Pretty well. She's trying to learn shunpo but I don't think I'm the one that should teach her that."

"If Yoruichi was in a condition to teach, I'd ask her but… we're still working on that…" he said, moving his eyes towards the living room.

Yoruichi had her leg in the air and was licking the inside of her thigh. She looked at me and turned her head but paid me no attention.

"How is that coming?"

"It takes a very long time to wear off. I'm working on it."

I shrugged since I really didn't know what was happening. I just know that when the Sternritter were defeated along with Yhwach, Yoruichi was in some sort of activated transformation that Urahara had done to her and he was the only one that could get her back to normal.

"Either way, maybe Soi Fon will be nice enough to come and help you with Karin's training."

"Soi Fon doesn't really like me."

"She doesn't like anyone. Don't take it personally." Urahara said with a smirk. "Stay here while I get your gate opened."

I nodded and looked around the shop for a little bit. It was nostalgic every time I came here. All the adventures I had with my friends, the enemies I fought, the training I had done. Everything seemed to start right here in this shop.

As I waited, I had mixed feelings about finding Byakuya. I hoped I found something –or him- but I hoped I didn't at the same time. Who knows what they may have done to him if he was actually in Hueco Mundo but if he wasn't there, where else was there to look? I know that after he lost Hisana, his demeanor changed and after he was brought back from practical death during the Sternritter invasion, he started to act more like his old self, but I don't think he'd be reckless enough to leave his zanpakuto behind and just go rogue. He was too dedicated to duty and honor to do any of that.

"Alright, I've got it open." Urahara said, coming from the back. "It's easier the second time, ironically." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks."

I left and headed into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

After searching for weeks, I haven't found anything. I've been trying to avoid Las Noches since I know some of the Espada still live there but I met up with Nel and she said that only a few are still there. Grimmjow, Syazelporro, Halibel, and some of the others are there but none are that much of a threat. Since I haven't had any clues in regards to Byakuya's whereabouts outside of Las Noches, I guess I would have to venture in and see what I could find.

* * *

I went to the entrance of the white building and sighed, remembering when I died - _twice_!- here and was brought back by Orihime. I smiled. I missed her… I would have to say hello when I get back. I braced myself and decided to try and see if I could sense Byakuya now that I was in a confined place. Not that I couldn't have done it before but for some reason it was hard in Hueco Mundo. As I saw the spirit ribbons writhe around me, I thought I saw Byakuya's but it was… not right. It was tattered and strained but I grabbed onto it and followed it into Las Noches.

If not for the spirit ribbon, I don't think I would have been able to navigate through Las Noches. If forgot how the hallways moved and twisted like they had minds of their own. When we were here last time, we were looking specifically for Orihime and we had enemies to defeat. Now that I was here by myself just looking for Byakuya, it was a little creepy. The white walls and stone plus the far off sounds and the silence were deafening at times. The more I followed Byakuya's spirit ribbon, the more I found it was tattered and even broken at some points. I don't know what that means but I just hope that whatever I find is not him dead.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, I finally found the end of the spirit ribbon as it disappeared through a door that was hidden in the wall. I frowned and went up to it but it didn't move. I touched it and tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. I made a face and kicked it but just ended up hurting my foot.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned and saw Grimmjow glaring at me. I stopped hopping on one foot and drew Zangetu.

"I'm not here to fight. You have one of my friends and I came to retrieve him."

"What do you mean? We haven't touched any of you stupid Shinigami. Like we really want to deal with you guys again…"

"Like I said, I'm just here to get my friend. I don't know who took him but his spiritual pressure is showing that he's behind this wall. I think it's a secret door but I can't get it to budge."

Grimmjow looked at the wall and made an annoyed noise.

"I'm pretty sure that's one of Syazelporro's secret entrances to his lab or something. Only he can open them. If you want this one open, you'll have to go to that crazy lunatic."

"And where can I find him?"

"In his lab. It's that green domed thing over there. I highly doubt he'll just open it up for you without a price. You willing to give up a kidney or something?"

I made a face at him. "What?"

"I told you he was crazy. I wasn't kidding. He won't just open this door up for you without a price. Knowing him, he'd ask for a body part."

"He sounds like Captain Kurotsuchi…" I grumbled.

"Dunno him. Only other thing I can think of is to bust through it but that's up to you. Will your little conscience let you destroy someone else's property?"

I sneered at him as I pointed Zangetsu at the wall. I lifted it up.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled, sending the attack to the wall.

The stone broke open and another hallway was in front of me. Grimmjow looked in beside me.

"Well, there you go. Have fun with that."

"You don't want to see what's down there?"

Grimmjow gave a humorless laugh. "Going down there is a deathtrap. That crazy-ass would somehow find a way to get me into an experiment. I'm not dealing with that. I barely survived our fight so why would I risk my life again? I like fighting but I'm not an idiot. Have fun with that." He said, excusing himself and leaving.

I sighed and made my way down the hallway.

* * *

I finally reached the end of the hallway and came upon yet another door. This time, the door was unlocked and I turned the handle. I opened the door and my eyes widened at what I saw. Byakuya was there alright, but he was most likely at death's door. Something was wrong with his stomach and he was stark naked. He was shackled to a chain that came down from the ceiling, hanging there with mere inches between his toes and the floor. He was dirty, bloody, and looked like a broken ragdoll. He was breathing, _barely_ , and his head was leaned over on one of his arms.

"Beautiful, is he not?" I heard someone whisper beside me.

I jumped and moved as an Arrancar I never met stared at me with a bright eyed expression behind… glasses? No, those couldn't be glasses. Upon closer examination, that just happened to be what was left of his Hollow mask. Although the prospect was quite interesting, now wasn't really the time to marvel at the convenience of left over masks. I held up Zangetsu.

"Who are you?"

"Syazelporro Grantz, at your service." He said with a bow. "And you are Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I am."

"Delighted to meet you. I've been studying you for very long time. Your body is quite unique."

"Cut the crap. What did you want with Byakuya?"

The man blinked and turned his head. "Byakuya?"

"Yeah, that guy right there!" I growled, pointing at Byakuya. "What kind of things are you doing to him and why did you take him?"

The pink haired Espada gave me a smirk that rivaled Kurotsuchi's madness on so many levels.

"Indeed, what have I been doing with this beautiful specimen? Anything and everything, I'm afraid. He's just _perfect_!"

I growled. "Tell me why."

"It's simple really: I needed a Shinigami to test my experiments on. Hollows and other Arrancars just don't have what I need. When I was out looking for a specimen, your friend here approached me and wondered what I was doing in the Soul Society. When I saw him, I knew immediately that he was exactly what I needed. I shot him with a tranquilizer and took him."

"So you kidnapped a captain?" I asked, actually pretty impressed.

"No wonder he was so perfect…"

"I want him back."

"What will you give me for it?"

"Not my body." I growled.

"Heavens no, I don't care about that… I doubt you have anything I want and I won't give him back to you without a price. I don't want to wage war with the Soul Society, repeats and all that old hat, so if you don't have anything, please leave my experiment alone."

"A sample of my blood." Syazelporro lifted a pink eyebrow. "Does that sound interesting?"

"You would give me a sample of your blood?"

"To get Byakuya back, then yes. I'll even refrain from using my _blut vein_ so that you can have easy access. Not even Kurotsuchi has a sample of my blood."

It looked like he may have met the crazy captain and made a face at his name but then brightened.

"A sample and a hair."

"O… kay?"

"Excellent! Follow me-"

"Do it here. Now." I demanded.

Syazelporro looked at me with a cocky and yet demeaning expression.

"Dear little mixed up child, my tools are in my main lab and I assume you want this Shinigami back? It will take a bit to get him undone and stable.

"I can carry him back for all I care. If you want your payment, you do it here. If you're anything like Captain Kurotsuchi, you have a needle on you already."

Syazelporro frowned and as I thought, he pulled out an empty syringe. I held out my arm to him and pulled up my sleeve. I relaxed myself so that he could get my blood and felt the needle go into my arm. I felt my blood leaving me and then I felt him yank out a hair from my head. He took out the syringe and smiled at it.

"Excellent…"

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

Syazelporro smiled as he leaned on the doorframe.

"He was such a wonderful specimen. I mean, it took right to him-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I screamed.

"He is the first man to have created life within himself."

I glared at him and then looked at Byakuya, his slightly bulging stomach sitting too odd to just be fat. I gulped and looked back at the Espada.

"Why?"

"It was the first part of a two part experiment. As you know, Hollows can't exactly procreate but when we become Arrancars, we seem to have a purpose again. Sometimes love is reactivated within us, sometimes not. For those who yearn, they cannot have. But Shinigamis can… so with my will being strong to create a closing of the rift, Aizen's Hogyoku allowed certain samples to have this ability of life."

"Then why didn't you test it on one of them?"

"I said _some_ of the Arrancars have a desire, not all of them. Besides, it was only a theory but this trial was more than a huge success!"

"If it was such a success then why is he beaten half to death?" I snarled.

Syazelporro dismissed me. "I only decided on using him for my experiment recently. He was used for other things prior to this and he was… not exactly cooperative. Odd because I chose him since I heard he was supposedly quite stoic and honorable but he's actually got quite the attitude."

 _Byakuya? Attitude?_

"Such a smart ass… If you want him then I suggest you grab him before my offer runs out. Oh, but when things start moving along, do come back and let me know how things are going."

He walked off as he whistled and I looked at Byakuya, who was looking at me (or not, I can't tell) with glassy, unfocused eyes. If he wasn't already a soul, his soul would be broken along with his body. I could tell his arms were screwed to high heaven, he probably will have mental scarring, and whatever this… this _thing_ was that was growing in him…

I moved closer to him and used Zangetsu to cut through the chains. I caught him but he tumbled down into my arms like a doll, limp and light. He had lost so much weight and muscle from malnutrition and neglect, the only thing standing out was his distended stomach. It looked grotesque against the unhealthy skin and bones he was. He was so light that I could carry him and it felt like I was carrying a pillow rather than a six foot man… with child? I guess…

"Byakuya? Byakuya, can you hear me?" I asked, shaking him slightly.

He did nothing and I sighed. I had to get him back to the Soul Society and to Squad 4.

"Don't worry, Byakuya. I'll get you back safe."

His head leaned against my chest and I went off to find someone to help me get out of here.

* * *

 **wah, poor byakuya! whatever will they do? how will the others react? also, remember that byakuya is actually quite hot headed. he puts on a demeanor of calmness but he's really not like that. that's what syazel is referring to**

 **if i'm not mistaken, i don't think ichigo ever met syazel. i could be wrong... and sorry about the longish parts about hims traveling around. in the manga/anime, nel had mentioned that it can take three days to get from one end of las noches to the other and that is knowing it. imagine NOT knowing it?**


	3. Chapter 3

I finally found my way out of Hueco Mundo and got back to the Garganta. When I stepped through and got back to Urahara's training ground, Urahara was ironically waiting for me. Usually he doesn't. I felt Byakuya lean into me and my heart leapt with happiness, knowing that that simple movement meant that he was starting to trust me.

Urahara was looking in my direction and he made a face that was a mix of confusion and worry, although the worry was brief and his features took on a more pleasant look.

"By your lack of speech, something must have happened." he said softly.

"That's putting it lightly. He was used as nothing but a ragdoll that they could do whatever they wanted to to. I didn't get the whole list but I'm pretty sure beating, whipping, and experimentation was high on it. I'm worried about what's in his stomach, though. A crazy pink haired Arrancar said that he did experiments and stuff on Byakuya and now he's actually with _child_. I don't really know how true that is but he looks pretty… well.. uh…"

Urahara tapped his fingers on his cane and then turned around, motioning me to follow him.

"First thing's first, we need to get him to Squad 4 immediately. I can try to clean him up as best as I can, but someone will have to open the way into the Soul Society. Maybe you can call Rukia and she can open up a pathway for you."

"Right…"

"In the meantime, you may keep Byakuya here for safe keeping. From what you're describing, I assume he's rather fragile even in his odd state?"

"Yeah, he's practically skin and bones except for the stomach… I'm sure he's mentally screwed up too… Urahara, I've never see him like this before."

"Do you think _anyone_ has? He is the heir to the Kuchiki Clan, do you think he wouldn't be if he were weak? Besides, you've fought him plenty of times and you know him well. It would take a lot to mess him up."

I looked down at Byakuya as he stayed leaned onto my chest, looking as if he were listening to my heartbeat.

"How did they break you?" I whispered, mostly to myself but kind of to Byakuya too.

Urahara was right and although I wasn't the best of friends with him, I knew Byakuya almost as well as I knew Renji and Rukia. Getting him to this level, at almost comatose level, would take a lot of patience on the captive's part and a lot of mental scraping and tearing in order for Byakuya Kuchiki to just stop.

We got out of the underground training center and Urahara directed me to the back of the shop, where a small room was located with a small bed.

"Put him on the bed. I will have Tessai help me with him if you want to try and contact Rukia to open a pathway for you."

"I guess so…"

I was afraid to leave him and as I tried to put him down, he did the first sign of any life left in him and grabbed my shihakusho. I looked at him but he wasn't going to look at me.

"Byakuya, I need you to let go. You're safe now. You're in Urahara's shop in the World of the Living. I'm about to call Rukia to open a pathway to get back to the Soul Society… Do you remember Rukia?" No response. "You have to let go, Byakuya."

As I tried to sit him down again, he began to shake uncontrollably and gripped my shihakusho tighter. I sighed as Tessai came in.

"I thought you were to call Rukia-san." He asked.

"I'm trying but Byakuya won't let go of me. He's scared." I said, although it was the weirdest thing I think I'd ever said in my life.

Byakuya, scared?

Tessai moved and came in front of me, holding out his hands.

"Here, hand him to me and I will take care of him."

I held Byakuya out and Tessai grabbed a hold of him. Suddenly Byakuya came to life and screamed, flailing out of our hands and crumbling to the floor like a heap of flour. He curled into the best ball he could (considering his stomach) and shook like a leaf. Now I _really_ didn't want to leave him.

"You go call Rukia-san, I'll handle the young lord."

I was hesitant but I left to go call Rukia.

* * *

 **+ Urahara+**

I could hear Ichigo leaving the shop and I walked into the bedroom where Tessai was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He is hyperventilating and shaking from fear." He said softly and I could tell he was very worried.

"Let me try…" I said, feeling my way to them, using my cane as a guide.

I finally got to Byakuya and knelt down.

"Am I looking at his face?"

"Yes."

"Okay… Byakuya? Byakuya, look at me for a few seconds, alright?"

"He peeked at you."

"Do you remember me? I'm Urahara…"

"He said he doesn't remember you."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm a friend of Ichigo's and your sister. I'm here to help you, just like Ichigo. He entrusted you to me because he trusts me and knows I'll take care of you. I know you're scared but I promise, we just want to clean you up and let you rest."

I reach out and touch him, hoping it's close to a shoulder. Until Rukia got here and opened a pathway, Byakuya was stuck at my shop with minimal personal space. I can't blame him though… having someone in your face all the time yelling and screaming or whatever.

"Tessai is going to put you in the bed. I trust him and all he's doing is lifting you up. Nothing more."

I nodded for Tessai to do it and I didn't hear anything so I assume it went well.

"He's in the bed."

"Start cleaning him up, we've got a lot of looking to do."

As Tessai left, I went to a drawer across the room and opened up the jewelry box. All my essentials were there and I felt for the small syringe. I could hear Tessai coming back with someone behind him.

"Tessai, please be my eyes."

"What do you need?"

"Which is the… you know…"

Tessai was quiet. "How about _I_ do it? Although you're quite happy with yourself and you're able to do many things but this is not one of them."

Tessai plucks the syringe from me and a few minutes later he hands it back. I smile and walk over to Byakuya.

As I run my hands up Byakuya's body, I can tell he is looking away from me but still shaking. Once I get to his neck, I use my other hand to stick him with it. I could feel him jump when I gave him the shot. I put the empty syringe on the table and tried to comfort him as best as I could as he drifted off into a slumber.

"Is he out?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now we can do what we want but make it quick."

* * *

 **what now, urahara? hasn't he gone through enough without you knocking him out? but what for?**

 **and what will squad 4 say when they get him? all up in the air...**


End file.
